mysterymenfandomcom-20200214-history
Carmine
History Carmine was a professional bowler living in Champion City in the 1970's. He had a daughter and named her Carol. At some point in his life he decided to put his exceptional bowling skills to better use and became the superhero known as Carmine The Bowler. During his crimefighting career, he fought the Disco Boys gang an unknown number of times. During one such confrontation, he is killed by the Disco Boys' leader, Tony P, who shoots him and throws his body down an elevator shaft. The crime is covered up and made to look like an accident. By some unknown means, Carmine's spirit returns from the dead and possesses his skull, allowing him to move around freely by levitating. He confronts his daughter at her graduate school and tells her that he was murdered and that he wants her to find his killer. She agrees as long as she can return to graduate school afterward and Carmine accepts the terms. Carol has his skull inserted into a bowling ball by a guy in a pro shop. Carmine can still move while inside the bowling ball. He acts as the weapon of choice for Carol, who has now assumed the identity of The Bowler. He demonstrates his abilities in order to get his daughter accepted into a team of heroes consisting of Mr. Furious, The Shoveler, Blue Raja, Invisible Boy and The Spleen. At one point, he insults Blue Raja, asking if he's a commie or a fruit, but for unknown reasons only Carol is able to hear him and she defends Blue Raja. His powers are used to damage the villain Casanova Frankenstein's limo. During an attack on Casanova's mansion, he assists his daughter in killing Tony P and avenging his death. Afterward, he assists in the destruction of Casanova's weapon, the Psycho-frakulator by using himself to smash it until it explodes. Due to his supernatural nature, he survives the explosion. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Immortality': After returning from the grave to avenge his murder, his supernatural nature protects him from conventional means of harm. *'Levitation': After returning from the grave, he is able to levitate and move independently even after being placed in a bowling ball by his daughter. He is able to use his bowling ball encased body as a projectile weapon. *'Telepathic Communication': After returning from the grave, he can no longer speak in the traditional sense (no longer having lips). However he is able to communicate with his daughter through some, as of yet unexplained, form of supernatural telepathy. It isn't specified whether or not he is able to speak with people other than his daughter or if he deliberately chooses not to. Abilities *'Expert Bowler': Expert level bowling skills he learned during his time as a professional bowler. Paraphernalia Weapons *'Bowling Ball': His weapon of choice. Used with incredible skill and accuracy due to his skill as a bowler. Formerly used by him as a projectile weapon. Currently he is supernaturally possessing his skull, which is encased in a bowling ball and being used as a projectile weapon by his daughter. Category:Superheroes Category:Tryouts Category:Mystery Men Category:Deceased characters Category:Good characters